Why do you twist my words?
by Lenora
Summary: Thor wishes to return to Earth for help retrieving his eternal love from between the realms...and also to introduce his son to his human friends. Thor/Loki 1st in the Shakespeare in the Park series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, nor any of the characters save my OC, Modi. Marvel owns the rest, though I'm up for trading for rights to Coulson.

A/N: Be gentle with me, this is my first foray into the Marvel universe and my first time writing any of the characters.

**Why do you twist my words?**

Jane Foster's head whipped up when she heard a sound like static electricity snapping behind her. She didn't dare hope. It had been so long…

"Did you miss me?"

Jane gasped and whirled around, vaguely hearing Darcy drop a cup in the kitchen. "Thor," she breathed, running to the man and throwing her arms around him. They were joined by Darcy, who also threw her arms around the man.

"You're back!" Darcy squealed, dancing a bit as she squeezed him.

"It is so good to see you, my friends," Thor whispered.

Darcy pulled back a bit and smacked his arm. "It's been a year," she complained.

Thor looked like a kicked puppy. "I apologize. There were matters on Asgard that needed to be taken care of. In the fight against my brother, the Bifrost was broken to stop him from destroying the realm of the Frost Giants."

Jane released him. "So, is it fixed? I don't see the floor stamp."

Thor shook his head. "No. The Bifrost has not been repaired. My father gathered dark energy to transport me." His face fell. "During the battle, Loki was lost when the bridge was destroyed."

The cracking noise sounded again and Thor turned around with a grin. Lighting came together to coalesce into a vaguely human form, then with a flash, the figure appeared. Jane and Darcy looked confused at the empty air before they looked down to see a dark-haired child.

"Modi, you made it safely." Thor walked over to the boy and clapped his hand onto the boy's shoulder.

Jane couldn't help but be impressed by the slender boy not flinching at the motion. Eric couldn't have withstood that.

"Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, meet Modi Thorson," Thor said proudly. The boy smiled weakly at them.

"Pleased to meet you," the boy squeaked, blushing brightly when his voice cracked.

Jane's jaw dropped. "You're a _father!_" she hissed.

Darcy noticed the anger on Jane's face and stepped in. "Hey kid, you hungry? We're going to Izzy's," she said pointedly. She began herding the kid out of the building. "Trust me; you don't want to be here when she explodes."

Modi just followed the young woman, confused. However, he had seen a look similar on his mother's face whenever his father had done something stupid.

Thor, for his part, waited for the woman to begin yelling.

Jane continued to glare. "We knew each other for two days, Thor. You couldn't have taken two seconds to tell me that you have a _son?_ What about his mother?" She suddenly felt sick. Was the boy's mother that woman? Was she forced to watch her son's father kiss another woman?

Thor looked sad. "I dared not mention Modi and his mother because I was banished. I thought I would never see either of them again. So I thought it better to not mention them. By not doing so, I have hurt you. I never wished for that."

Jane seemed lightly mollified by that. "And his mother? Is she the lady warrior?"

"Sif?" Thor asked with a laugh. He couldn't help the amusement he felt at the thought that Sif could be his son's mother. But when Jane's expression didn't change, he remembered that humans had different bodies than Asgardians. "No, the Lady Sif is not Modi's mother," he said soberly.

"Then who is she Thor? Where is she? Why is she not with her child?"

Thor looked pained. "His mother fell," he said flatly.

Jane looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned. "His mother…is Loki? You had a child with another man? Your brother?" She began hyperventilating.

Thor helped Jane to a chair. "Do you require anything?" Jane shook her head. "Yes Loki is Modi's mother," he confirmed. "His magic allows him to change shapes and roughly three hundred human years ago, we fell in love," he said with a sappy smile on his face. "Then, fifty years later, he made me the happiest man in Asgard by telling me that I would become a father."

Jane couldn't stop herself from getting caught up in the story Thor was weaving. Forty-five minutes later, she slumped back in her chair. "Wow," she breathed.

Thor walked over to the kitchen and got Jane a glass of water. "Are you well?"

Jane shook her head dazedly. "I don't know Thor. I thought that you were single. Now, I find out that you're not single. You're married to your brother and you have a son."

Thor looked like a kicked puppy again. "Jane, I would have only been able to be with you for a few years before I would have had to return to Asgard. I am from the Land Eternal. I am immortal."

Jane continued to look crushed. "And Loki, does he know…how you feel about me?"

Thor's face fell as he remembered the fight around the Bifrost. "Aye. He is aware." He couldn't help but remember the tear that had slipped from his brother's eye. He knew Loki had been goading him into a fight. And he knew that Loki had received confirmation of his feelings for Jane when the threat of Loki 'visiting' her had been what spurred Thor into attacking.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

Thor looked at her, his expression pained. "I think the knowledge drove him mad. He goaded me into attacking him," he confessed.

Jane walked over and laid a comforting hand on his arm. "How?"

"He threatened you. He's never really objected to me having a mortal lover before," he said confused.

She smiled faintly. "Maybe he did, but didn't want to seem possessive of you," she suggested.

Thor thought about it. He had certainly been jealous of the giantess that Loki had briefly had a relationship with before Thor had made his move. "Forgive me Jane," he said, ironically echoing his words from when he had been destroying the bridge. "I think it is time that I concentrate on my family."

Jane looked sad but she understood. She wouldn't want to stand in the way of a love like Thor and Loki's anyway.

Thor looked for his son and panicked momentarily. Then he remembered that Darcy had taken him to the diner. "Would you like to meet my son?"

Jane hesitated for a second before steeling herself. "I would love to," she whispered.

Thor smiled one of his puppy-like grins and he shot to his feet. He held out his hand to the woman who hesitated for a moment before taking it. They made their way over to the diner, smiling at the sight of Modi practically inhaling a large platter of pancakes with Darcy watching bemused.

Izzy smiled when she saw Thor walk through the door. Some of the other shopkeepers had blamed the young man for the destruction of the town, but Izzy could clearly remember the boy and his friends staying to fight the giant metal man. Besides, SHIELD had compensated the town. So when Darcy had appeared with a kid in tow and told her that he was Thor's son, she had immediately started a large order of pancakes.

Thor grinned and walked up to the woman and hugged her. Izzy squealed and hugged him back. When she was put down, she walked over to the counter and picked up a plate of pancakes that she had kept warm for the man.

Modi grinned up at his father when the man clapped his hand on his shoulder. He then turned back to his breakfast when Thor sat at the table.

Jane was having a quiet talk with Modi about life on Asgard when a man in a suit suddenly appeared next to them.

"Mother!" Modi squealed, jumping up to hug his mother. He passed right through the man.

"Modi," Thor said gently, "it's one of your mother's projections."

Loki obviously had eyes for no one other than his son. He spoke in rapid fire syllables that the humans couldn't understand.

Even though it was a projection, Jane felt the air grow colder when Loki turned his head and noticed her. Her jaw dropped when she saw blue slowly creep over Loki's skin as he looked at her. The air slowly grew colder around Jane and eventually she could see her breath.

When she began to shiver, Thor had had enough. "Loki stop this!" he snapped, causing Loki to snap his gaze to his husband. The two conversed in their native language for a minute before the projection disappeared, leaving Thor looking wrecked.

Modi stood and walked over to his father's side, hugging him. "Mother doesn't know where he is," he whimpered.

Thor smiled sadly at his son and hugged him back. "Could you begin work as soon as possible?" he asked. "I fear Loki may descend into madness if he is left between the realms any longer."

Jane nodded. She doubted that even a god could withstand that state for long. "I'll make some calls," she said.

"SHIELD is on their way," Darcy said off-hand. "I was texting Clint and apparently he told Coulson, who jumped immediately into a jet. He should be here in an hour."

Jane made a face. "I don't like you talking to the assassin," she complained. "I know he works for SHIELD and is close with Coulson, but I think someone is a bad influence and I'm not so sure it's him."

Darcy pouted spectacularly at her boss. "You're so mean to me. Why won't you let me have my world class sniper pal? You have the Hulk, why can't I have Hawkeye?"

Modi leaned against his father. "Are you as lost as I am?" he asked in Asgardian.

Thor laughed lightly. "I only understood that the Son of Coul is coming. The rest was gibberish."

Jane jumped. "Oh! I should contact Bruce. He should be involved." She pulled out her phone and sent off a text. "There. The head doctor of the village he was last helping should get the message to him."

Thor listened to the woman talk as he ate his pancakes.

XxXxX

An hour later a whirlwind in a suit burst into the café, startling the patrons. Agent Coulson strode through the doors and over to the table, pulling up a chair without asking.

"So Donald, you're back," Coulson stated. "What brings you back?"

Thor smiled at the man. Though he might hide in plain sight as a mild mannered agent, Thor could sense the heart of a warrior that beat within Agent Coulson. "My bonded mate fell through an unfocused portal through the realms. Jane has agreed to search for him through science. I had originally returned to Midgard to introduce my son to my friends." Modi waved from where he was watching Darcy play a game on her phone.

Coulson frowned. _Him?_ he thought, remembering the obvious attraction that he had seen between Dr. Foster and Thor. He didn't approve of infidelity, but he could admit that he didn't know how matters were handled on the other world. "Is it harmful? Where he is?"

Jane spoke up. "He's stuck between the realms. Thor broke their transporter so Loki couldn't destroy one of the other realms, so it can't be used to pull him out of the inbetween."

Coulson frowned and he pulled out his phone. "It's Coulson," he snapped. "Send a full tech team and get a hold of Stark."

Thor watched, amazed, as Coulson's call brought a mobile research station similar to the one that had surrounded Mjolnir. Within two hours, Jane's office was filled with new computers as well as a half dozen lab assistants. Along the wall were three satellite video feeds, one already filled with the face of the world's most famous scientist/inventor: Tony Stark.

"Coulson! What can I do for your dour and unassuming self this afternoon?" Tony greeted, sitting in what looked like a combination of a workshop and a car showroom floor.

Coulson stood in front of the camera, blocking the rest of the room from Tony's view. "I'm putting together a team of scientists to locate an individual stuck in between the nine realms and build a working Einstein-Rosen bridge to draw them to Earth before too much damage could be caused."

Tony manipulated a hologram, seemingly bored. "Sounds boring. Why should I?"

Thor snarled and made a motion like he was going to launch himself at the screen. He was stopped by a motion from Coulson. Coulson smirked. "The man trapped between the realms is Loki: Norse god of mischief."

Tony's hands stilled. "Loki? Thor's brother who sent down a giant man of metal? _That_ Loki?"

Coulson glanced at Jane and nodded. Stark was on board. Jane walked over to the screen and started explaining what their mission was.

Thor hugged Modi to him. He had every confidence that Jane, alongside the Man of Iron and the two other scientists: Dr. Reed Richards and Dr. Bruce Banner, would return his beloved Loki to him.

XxXxX

Modi sat in the lab watching as Lady Jane talked through the box with the Man of Iron, Mr. Fantastic, and Doctor Banner. He was waiting for Lady Darcy to finish her shopping so she could entertain him. It was decided by Lady Jane that Modi could not accompany her after one trip. Modi was an angel at first, at least until some men made perverted comments towards her. Modi had responded by defending her honor through a calculated attack on the men's shins.

Modi sighed. He was bored. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't training to be a warrior or honing his magic. And now that he was on Midgard with their funny rules about what children were allowed to do, he was bored!

Thor was in the desert training against the teammate of Dr. Richards, a gentle man nicknamed The Thing. The scientists discovered quickly that Thor wasn't patient enough, or delicate enough, to stay around the equipment while the numbers ran. He was banished to the desert after he broke two keyboards and a delicate piece of equipment.

Modi sat up, interested when an excited shout ran out from the bank of computers. He watched as Tony Stark, Doctor Richards, Doctor Banner, and Lady Jane went over some numbers on the screens.

Suddenly, a crackle sounded and a can of something appeared in front of Modi, who jumped. Tony Stark said something rapid-fire to the others. Modi looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So they got the transporter working," the man called Hawkeye said, sitting next to the boy. "They'll test until they're sure it can handle a man. Then they'll get your mom."

Modi nodded. He knew that the scientists had already calculated exactly where in between the realms his mother had drifted after falling into the portal. Modi knew from his mother's late night projection visits that Loki was not unaffected by the journey. He disliked the hint of madness that lay in his mother's eyes. He only hoped his parent's bond would keep Loki safe until he could be retrieved.

Clint noticed the worry in the kid's eyes and he suddenly stood. "Come on kid, I'm going to teach you to shoot."

Coulson noticed out of the corner of his eyes as Barton led Thor's son out of the door. He nodded in approval. It seemed to be genetic; the need to be constantly moving.

Two days later, the transport machine was designed, built, calibrated and shipped to New Mexico from California. It apparently also came equipped with Stark's AI, JARVIS.

Tony supervised the transfer of the machine under the watchful eye of Thor and a faintly green Bruce Banner, whom had been flown in on a SHIELD jet.

Tony and Bruce got on like a house on fire and the stress of setting up the equipment had only made Bruce Hulk out once. The Hulk had been oddly charmed by young Modi, who had approached the green man in innocence and asked him if he wanted to play. The sight of an eight-foot green man play sword-fighting with a ten-year old distracted all until Tony Stark, surprisingly, got everyone back on track.

At dusk, Thor and Modi stood anxiously by while scientists rushed around the large machine. Tony directed the assistants on when to make adjustments to the instruments. Thor concentrated on his bond with Loki. He was useless in helping to retrieve his beloved, so all he could do was cling desperately to the bond to prove to himself that Loki was safe.

A crackling noise began to fill the room as a light began to glow, brighter and brighter as the crackling got louder. Just as the light got to be too bright for the humans, a loud crack filled the air as the light coalesced into a humanoid shape. Modi attempted to run towards the figure but Thor held him back until the light cleared.

Loki stood at the base of the machine, clad in a slightly bedraggled version of his armor, minus his helmet which had fallen off when the bridge broke. He looked a little rough around the edges.

"Mother!" Modi cried, running up to the man and hugging him tightly. Thor was only half a step behind his son and threw his arms around his brother.

The humans watched as the little family reunited right in front of them. None of them could understand the language they were speaking, but it was heartwarming to watch. After a while, Modi wandered over to where Darcy, Jane, and Bruce were standing. He snuggled into the young woman he had grown close to and smirked as his father grabbed his mother by the waist, picked him up, latched onto his lips and stalked away.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two Asgardians disappeared into Thor and Modi's RV that SHIELD had given them to live in during the search for Loki. Tony turned to the others. "So…Izzy's?"

FIN

2nd A/N: I also have a background chapter if anyone is interested. I'm also thinking of a sequel, just throwing that out there. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
